


Your Eyes

by Skylar0Grace



Series: 'Not In Sunnydale Anymore' Requests [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>'Is this what love feels like?' His tired brain asked the darkness behind his eyes. No, it couldn’t be… He'd have to steer clear of that line of thinking or it would be the end of him.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not In Sunnydale...Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399360) by [Eiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiress/pseuds/Eiress). 



> Sass requested a one shot of the early days of Alec and Buffy and this was what I came up with. I was inspired by the song ‘Your Eyes’ by Alexz Johnson.

* * *

  
_If I was drowning in the sea, would you dive right in and save me?_   
_If I was falling like a star, would you be right there to catch me?_   
_If I was dreaming of your kiss, would you look right through me?_   


_On the street I'm waiting, in my heart it's raining_

  
Alec woke with a start and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He growled in frustration and when he stood, he kicked his bunk in anger. The minx was invading even his dreams and he couldn’t get rid of his thoughts of her. He paced around his cell knowing that there were still several hours until the barracks would be woken and until then, he would be alone with his thoughts.

Every move she made, everything she said to him was etched in his mind and was playing over and over like a broken record. Was this an effect of mating? Was this because of her heat? Was this because she wasn’t even an X series and –

Wait.

Mating. Alec banged his fists against the wall of his cell angrily. Why hadn’t he thought of that earlier? After years of training, how could he have not thought of the consequences of mating? But mating was primal; mating wasn’t something you chose, per se, but rather something you knew.

  
_Your eyes are holding up the sky_   
_Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why_   
_Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_   
_I thought my heart was bullet-proof_   
_Now I'm dancing on the roof and everybody knows I'm into you_   


  
As he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, he saw her face turn to his and her eyes staring at him with longing. He felt his body heat up and his desire to be close to her increased. He hit the wall once more. He hadn’t seen it before, hadn’t wanted to believe it but it was too obvious.

Yesterday, before lights out, he’d been on his way to his cell when he’d overheard some of the other X’s talking about her. He’d heard them talking about females before, even been a part of it, but hearing them talking about her had been different. When the dialogue became graphic, he’d thrown himself into the group and started throwing punches. It had taken four X’s to pull him off the group and he’d managed to stomp off back to his cell before any of the guards had come out to investigate. He’d lain on his cot and drifted off to sleep without thinking anymore of it.

  
_If my heart was sadder than a song, would you still listen?_   
_If my tears fell on you, one by one, would you see them glisten?_   


_On the street I'm waiting, in my heart it's raining_

  
But he was thinking about it now. They’d known. They’d all known. They’d called her the C.O.’s girl, amongst other things, and he hadn’t even blinked at the term. He hadn’t even realised it for the ownership that it was. But he was realising now and he was trying to think back to when it had all started to go south. When had he stopped thinking about her as the mission and started thinking about her as his mate? Somewhere along the line he had made that distinction and he’d done it without even thinking.

Memories of the last time they were together came rushing back and he wondered if she felt the same way about him. He analysed every look, every word, every nuance but still couldn’t answer himself. Alec didn’t even know if what she felt for him was real or just because they’d forced her body to feel that way. She’d certainly not wanted him in the beginning.

  
_Your eyes are holding up the sky_   
_Your eyes make me weak I don't know why_   
_Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_   
_I thought my heart was bullet-proof_   
_Now I'm just dancing on the roof_   


  
_Every single thing you say makes me want to run away_   
_Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on_   


  
How was it possible that one woman made him so crazy? So crazy, in fact, that he’d marked her as his mate? Alec laughed at the situation. One of Manticore’s finest creations had come undone by a woman and the crazy thing was, he couldn’t go back. There was absolutely no way he was letting any other male near her, no way he was giving her up. He would move mountains to make sure she was safe and many more to make sure she stayed his.

Ironically, he could call all the shots he wanted to but there would always be one person who he’d never get past. Her. Buffy Summers, the Slayer. She could bring him to his knees and though she’d never know it, he’d never be this hopelessly in love with anyone else for the rest of his life.

  
_Your eyes are holding up the sky_   
_Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why_   
_Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_   
_I thought my heart was bullet-proof_   
_But I'm dancing on the roof and everybody knows I'm into you_   


 


End file.
